


Purple Rain

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ANY RE-PUBLICATION FOR PROFIT/MONETIZED SITES/APPS IS NOT AUTHORIZED OR SUPPORTED BY ME, Canon Compliant, Chris is sleepy and Felix wants cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: “Is this ok?” Felix asked after climbing the ladder, just before he laid down and the blanket must’ve touched the blinds behind Chris when he moved it aside because suddenly more moonlight slipped in and Felix face was illuminated for a few seconds. It was a shadow play but the way that the light was reflected made his dark lashes even longer and that in combination with the precious freckles that laid splattered over his cheeks, eyelids and nose, those plump lips with that perfect cupid’s bow and the way that he looked down on Chris right then, momentarily threw the older for a loop.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet drabble to raise awareness to the horrible bushfires that is happening in Australia at the moment. If you can, please, please donate or try and help out in any way you can. There is so much life, and so many casaulties that has happened already, I just really hope it will end soon.  
> Sorry for spelling mistakes etc. I wrote this instead of going to sleep early.
> 
> Title comes from Prince - Purple Rain

“Hyung”  
It was late, or maybe early, depending on how you regarded time and Felix voice was still deep and hoarse from sleep. Even deeper than it normally was in its whispered form and Chris looked down at him from the top bunk bed next to the window. Blinking slightly, still dazed from suddenly being woken up and sat up slightly to rest on one elbow to properly look at the figure that was standing just below the bed. The blinds to his right were not properly drawn over the window and a thin sliver of moonlight hit the younger’s face where he stood. Clutching a plushie in his arms, dressed in a pair of low hanging shorts and an oversized tee and Chris felt his heart ache when he met the other’s dark eyes. A small pout on his lips, his whole expression begging Chris not to turn him away and he sighed, shut his eyes for a few seconds to give way for the big brother/leader that the boys sometimes needed, even if it was in the darkest hour just before dawn. He reached out his hand and buried his fingers in the soft pink hue of the others hair.  
“Felix, what is it?” He whispered back in Korean and the pout seemed to grow when Felix pursed his lips and looked away swiftly, probably embarrassed to stand where he was. Not really one to come to the older when things were tough and much rather preferred to talk things out with himself, quietly in his head, before speaking to the other members.   
“I uh… I miss… home” He answered back in Korean, stumbling over the words, jumping over syllables and Chris scrunched his eyes shut. Still in need of the few precious hours of sleep he managed to get before they had to wake up.  
“Mate… I know its tough right now. I promise we’ll talk about it tomorrow, for as long as you want to but I…”   
Felix chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded quietly.   
“Crawl under the covers with Hyunjin if you want company and go back to sleep” Chris motioned for the bed underneath his and Felix looked away again. Eyes flickering to the softly snoring boy next to him.  
“No, I uh… I need you” English this time and the accent they both shared rolled off his tongue. Turning his voice even deeper and Chris blinked a few times with confusion. Felix never wanted to cuddle with him, or well, not in the way that he could with the other members and the surprise must’ve shown on his face because a small blush made the younger purse his lips again. Like he was annoyed that he couldn’t control his own emotions as well as he thought,  
“Sorry. I’ll go back to bed” Felix said but Chris stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
Their eyes met and a second or two passed before Chris only said, “Come here” and the younger broke out in a smile that made his eyes turn into small crescent moons.   
“Is this ok?” Felix asked after climbing the ladder, just before he laid down and the blanket must’ve touched the blinds behind Chris when he moved it aside because suddenly more moonlight slipped in and Felix face was illuminated for a few seconds. It was a shadow play but the way that the light was reflected made his dark lashes even longer and that in combination with the precious freckles that laid splattered over his cheeks, eyelids and nose, those plump lips with that perfect cupid’s bow and the way that he looked down on Chris right then, momentarily threw the older for a loop. His breath hitched and Felix flinched, thinking that he must’ve hurt the other, but Chris was quick, and he silently thanked his fast reflexes when he immediately placed his arms around the younger and pulled him close. Assuring him that he was ok.   
“This is just fine” Chris answered and didn’t protest when Felix tangled their legs together underneath the heavy blanket.   
Didn’t say anything when the younger pressed his body harder against his.   
Didn’t oppose the way Felix lay down properly, tucked underneath the older’s chin and nuzzled his nose against the dip of his collarbone.   
Didn’t push him away when the younger pressed his lips against the artery at the side of his neck and then underneath his jaw… on the corner of his lips.   
Didn’t do anything but inhale sharply when he felt those lips press against his in a chaste kiss.  
Just managed to gasp forth the younger’s name before his fingers got tangled in washed out pink hair and Felix hands pressed against his back to flush their frames closer.  
“Sorry” The younger whispered against his lips and Chris wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t be.   
That he understood.   
That he could be the distraction they both needed until morning broke out.  
That his heart was in flames as well.   
That he wanted the pain to go away just as much.   
But he couldn’t.  
There wasn’t enough words.   
Wasn’t enough ways to explain the pain he was feeling.   
He was burning. His country was burning with him and there was nothing he could do but spread the word and hold the only other who understood as well. Hold him as they prayed for a way to end the suffering in the place where they grew up.  
Hold him as they drifted in and out of sleep, legs tangled and hearts that beating in sync. Breathing the same air and thinking the same thoughts. Hands clutching the fabric of each other’s clothes, as if they didn’t want the other to accidentally escape between moments of unconscious dreams. 


End file.
